Little Lion Man
by Summersetlights
Summary: The first time for Clare.
1. Chapter 1

His hands were shaking and his breath came out in puffs of warm air. His stomach did back flips. Wasn't she supposed to be the nervous one? Wasn't she supposed to be the one hyperventilating? Instead, she stared up at him with a knowing look in her eye. For Christ sake, she was a virgin, and here she was acting as if they were going to play a game of monopoly.

Beads of sweat formed on Eli's neck. His eyes darted around the room, trying not to make eye contact with her. He started staring at the cracks of the white ceiling, the crooked lines held his unwavering gaze. Eli often called Clare's eyes the devil's eyes. No, not because they were flaming red, but because they had the ability to break him. And when I say break, I mean rip apart, weaken, tear him up so all that was left was his wildly beating heart.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Her eyes had the ability to pierce right through him, electrifying every part of his fragile being. Currents of fire danced in his veins when he was with her. Shards of glass pierced through him every time that she cried. No, she didn't hold his heart. She held his soul. She held his lungs and his spine. She held him.

Clare made him feel like a child. Not in the sense of being naive, but in the sense of being curious and thoughtful. In a way, I guess that you could say that she saved him. Saved him from himself, from a lifetime of self-loathing.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

He wished that it would just shut up...

Clare was nervous. How could she not be? She had once clung on to her virginity like a man clings on to the leash of his dog. But she couldn't help but feel comfortable with Eli. She could feel his heart beating erratically against her breast. She remembered her father's words.

Don't give yourself to someone who isn't nervous as hell.

Clare glanced up at Eli. His forearms were shaking and his legs were trembling. She had never seen him so vulnerable, so...young.

Eli was nervous as fucking hell.

He traced his thumb over her stomach, caressing it softly. His slender fingers traced stars on her right breast, causing her to close her eyes, being consumed with pleasure.

Have you ever been touched so gently that you had to cry?

Tears slowly streamed out of her eyes, making her skin slightly puffy. There was something beautiful in the way he touched her, almost as if she was a delicate rose, about to fall apart. The whole time, Eli was just trying to avoid her gaze, but that was becoming hard. Her eyes were ruthless magnets, pulling all of his being towards her. He usually let himself go with her but he couldn't now. Eli would lose absolute control if he did.

Only one thing could break him of his fears. Clare's tears. Eli absolutely hated it when she cried. I guess that's what happens when you care for someone more than yourself, their pain becomes your pain. Their aches become your aches, and so on. So Eli took a chance and looked into her eyes.

Many things changed at that moment. Clare's heart started thudding harder than before. There was something that she saw in Eli's eyes that she's never truly seen before, she had caught hints of it from time to time but she never saw the real thing. Pure emotion went through her body at the sight this. The desire, love, need, and wanting was almost too much for her.

Raw passion.

Eli was a goner and he knew it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, it would be impossible to do so, but he found something in her eyes that he could cling on to. To stop him from going off the deep end.

Love.

Love.

Love.

True love is rare but when you have it, never let it go.

Everybody has a different definition of love, but when you find someone who has the same definition as you do, you've struck gold. Pure gold. And that's what they had. In that look that they gave each other they knew that this was it. Life is hard and frustrating and sometimes you want to give up, you want to put your hands up in surrender, to leave it all behind in a pile of dust. Everybody feels that. Everybody knows what it's like to hate yourself, to despise yourself. And when you have someone who can get you out of that bottomless pit of self-hatred you get attached to them. They're all you can see. Hell, if you could, you would bow down at their feet and praise them. You would praise them every second of the goddamn day. The love and adoration that they felt for each other could completely knock you down. They needed each other, desperately.

Eli looked at Clare to ask if she was ready. They both knew each other very well so they didn't need to talk. They had their eyes. Clare smiled at him, causing Eli to bite lip hard enough to make a little tiny bead of blood spill out. He shook his head to get himself together as he licked the blood off with his tongue. Clare raised her small hand to his lip, gently touching the spot where his blood was. The touch was almost telling him that she was ready.

_I love you, only you._

Eli looked at her one last time to confirm it. Clare just gazed up at him with trust and love. His heart clenched and he could feel it swell for her. No one could ever make him feel this way.

_God, I love you, only you._

He pushed into as gently as he could. Clare frowned at the intrusion, it felt rather odd. Eli made sure that his forearms were sturdy. He gave her pleading glance as he pushed all the way into her.

_I'm sorry._

Clare gasped as the pain clawed up her body and spread like wildfire. She chewed her lip to stop the whimpers of pain from exploding out. Meanwhile, Eli was having the hardest time. Conflict. He could see the way she winced as he gently moved his hips and he felt absolutely horrible, but he couldn't help but shiver at how good he felt. It was as if she was the glove, and he a hand. They fit together like butter and toast, peanut butter and jelly, they were made to be together. It sounds cliche, and it is, but it's true.

Clare squeezed his shoulder, signaling that she was ready. Eli put his head up to watch the expressions on her face as he pushed in further. He started to go faster and a little moan escaped from Clare's lips. Eli smiled-yes, he actually smiled- at the changing of expressions on her beautiful face. He could easily watch her for hours, the way she smiled in bliss almost made him crazy.

Clare bucked her hips.

All hell broke loose.

Eli lost it. Passion roared in his stomach like a lion. Primal instincts told him to go as far as he could go. He pushed in further and further, causing Clare to cry out in pleasure. Pleasure that he gave her, mind you. (Between you and I,Eli was getting quite the ego boost as she cried out in complete bliss)

Their bodies clashed together erratically. Toes curled. Backs arched. Eli nibbled at her left ear lobe, causing her to scratch her finger nails down his back, leaving little crescents in their wake. Their bodies crashed together harder each time. Love seeped from their pores as they got faster, passion creeped into their bodies, they had never had this kind of want and desire in their bodies before. With every thrust, every scratching of the skin, every little love bite that they gave each other, set them more on fire. It was like someone was burning them alive but the only thing they felt was the warmness. Eli gripped her hips and thrust deeper than before.

Eli.

Eli.

Eli.

She screamed his name, making him grin. How could someone sound so beautiful by saying a name? How could this make him love her more? Was it even possible for him to love her more? He had thought not, but obviously he was wrong.

They didn't need dirty words or leather or whips to make them crazy about each other. All they need was themselves.

Eli could feel Clare starting to close in on him, which made him scream just as loud.

Clare.

Clare.

Clare.

They were a mess of limbs, flying at each like no tomorrow.

Eli thrusted his hips once more, making Clare squeeze around him.

Fireworks. Bombs. Dynamite. Explosions. Those were understatements to how Clare felt. She had never felt so free in her life. She had never felt so close to someone and usually just the thought of that scared her, but now it excited her. It made her feel real. Like she was finally living. She felt as if she was finally breathing, like she had just come out of water.

Eli followed right behind her. How could he not with her beautiful screams?

They stayed in that position for a while. Only deep breathing filled the quiet room. Did you ever have that moment where you realize that the place that your at is where your supposed to be? Almost as if you belong there? It's the feeling you get when you're around your family and you feel safe. It's the feeling that people live for. The feeling that people will search days on end for. The feeling of being wanted, needed. You feel like a whole new different person when you have these moments, like you were reborn into a better being. In these moment, it doesn't matter who you are or what you're wearing. (Or in Eli and Clare's situation, what they AREN'T wearing) The only thing that matters is who you're with. That's the only thing that will ever matter. Remember that.

Eli's arms began to shake from the pressure of his weight(There was a reason why he was always picked last for gym when he was in high school) As much as he hated to ruin the moment, he felt that she would be highly uncomfortable if he fell on her. A man's intuition,I suppose. Eli was about to slide off when he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist. He looked at Clare in confusion, his eyebrows pulling together. Clare opened to speak.

"It's funny how you think I'm done with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are honestly amazing, really. You gave me great reveiws and I hope I did this justice.**

**So I wanted to do this part with a bit of humor. The last chapter was very serious and I wanted to show the fun side of them. :) Anyway, this is only a TWO-SHOT. **

_It's funny how you think I'm done with you..._

Eli froze. His eyebrows pulled together as he squinted his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear it. Before she could say anything he rolled over on his back, stared at the ceiling, and then proceeded to howl with laughter.

Clare Edwards never ceased to surprise Elijah Goldsworthy. She kept him on his toes, but in a good way. She confused the hell out of him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was like a mystery movie. Like when you think that you had figured out who the killer was, but then the movie twists and you have to go back to the starting line. She was so unpredictable. Just when he thinks that he has finally figured her out, she goes and does something completely out of the ordinary.

_God, he loved that about her. _

Usually _he _was the one making flirtatious and sexy comments. This was coming out of Clare _fucking_ Edwards. The girl who goes to church every Sunday in her little blue dress and shiny black shoes and always had a bible in her hand. Clare Edwards, the girl who always stuck her nose up at the thought of sex.

Eli found this situation to be rather humorous.

"Clare Edwards, _you dog_!" Eli gasped, trying not let any giggles slip out. But of course, he failed to do so.

Clare bit her lip and stared at him, she absolutely loved when he laughed. His laugh was like a warm summer's day, the sun heating up her body. He lossed all his pride and arrogance and he just let free. He was _Eli_ when he laughed.

Eli shortly stopped laughing and sighed happily.

"I just deflowered Saint Clare." Eli said quietly, the thought still not registering.

Clare laughed as he picked up her hand and pressed it to his warm cheek. His stubble scratched her soft hand, and it surprisingly didn't hurt at all. Eli pressed each of her fingers to his lips and gave them a slight kiss. Clare couldn't control the shiver going down her back. The mix of his lips on her skin and his eyes boring into her own made goosebumps appear on her delicate skin. It still surprised Clare, to this day, that Eli could make her weak in the knees with just a touch of his skin. When they kissed, all she saw was him. It had and will always be about _him._

Eli bit his pink lip nervously. "Do you...," He drifted off as he tried to think of words to say.",Do you regret it?"

Clare smiled at his nervous demeaner. It was times like this when she fell more in love with him. It was times like this when she realized what love was. Love is caring for someone, worrying about them, _living for them. _No, Clare did not regret it, not one bit.

"Eli, you're talking to the girl that just threw herself at you." Clare said as she rolled over on her side so she could face him.

"Which one? Clare, you must know that _many_ girls throw themselves at me. It's a bit of a nuisance, really, but-" Clare giggled at him and slapped him slightly on his arm. Eli smiled slightly.

"Actually, I don't have any girls throw themselves at me," Eli confessed, grinning goofily. ",But I'm glad. I have you."

Clare poked his nose sofly, chuckling, and then groaning softly at his corny words. "God, you're such a sap!"

Eli gasped mockingly."What a day! Making _sweet, passionate love_ with Saint Clare and then having her use the lord's name in vain. Wat shall we do now? Rob a bank?"

Clare stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't need money. I got every that I want _right here_." Clare said, poking her finger into his chest.

"Who's the sap now?"

"Yeah, well, I'm a girl."

"Yeah, well, I'm a guy." Eli replied mocking her.

"Could've fooled me." Clare tried to keep a straight face but then cracked up.

Eli couldn't help but laugh too, there was something in the way that she laughed that made him fall for her even more.

They could have the most stupidest conversations (Much like the one right now) but those conversations always ended up beng the highlight of their day.

"Oh Edwards, your snarky replies will get you in trouble one day. Mark my-"

Clare Edwards learned that patience was a virtue when she was six years old. But now there was only one thing that she thought.

_Patiene can go to hell._

She kissed his bow shaped lips, as if it was the last time she'd ever see him. That kiss made his toes curl, not that her other ones didn't, but this kiss was different. This kiss held a promise, a promise for the future. A future with her seemed like heaven, almost as if it weren't real. But it was. It was so real that he could feel it on her lips and breath and hair, he could taste on her warm skin. She was his constant. She was there when his world turned black and blue, the color of a bruise. She came even when it would hurt her, even when it would _kill_ her. She always came. For him. He still couldn't believe that she wanted him, it seemed imposible, unbelievable, but it's true. And he was grateful that it was.

Clare scrambled on top of him, making her look like a little kid. He smiled at her sweet innocence. Clare had the ability to see everything in the best veiw possible. She trusted people with her life, even when she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. That was how she was. Eli had always assumed the worst. He trusted _no one_, except her. Though they were different, they taught each other things. They learned from each other. They were shaping each other into better people. It was as if they were each other's sand paper. Both of them sanded each other until they were left smooth and touchable.

She moved her hand over his chest and stomach. Clare really did love his body. Eli wasn't packed or built, he didn't has muscles of a wrestler or abs of a surfer, but Clare loved it that way. She loved how she could slightly feel his ribs and how his stomach would tremble when she touched him. She loved how his slight muscles would flutter like a bird underneath her touch. She left a trail of kisses on his stomach, loving the senstion of his warm skin on her lips. Clare ran her soft finger tips over his collar bone, she wanted to find every secret part in his body. She wanted to find the places that only _she _could see.

She noticed that there was a slight smile on his beautiful face. She removed her fingers from his collar bone and pressed them against his lips. Eli's eyes fluttered open and he smiled even wider. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed away the bangs that were falling into her eyes. Eli sat up slowly so that she sat in his lap. They brought their foreheads together and their hands roamed. They each breathed deeply, as if they were sleeping, and their postures slumped into each other.

Being wth each other was effortless. They didn't need to impress or please each other, they took each other the way that they were made.

Eli gently pushed Clare down onto the bed. He kissed her cheek and her neck and nose. He kissed every part of her skin, making sure that she knew how he felt. These feeling couldn't be put into words. These feelings were powerful and innocent, they were refreshing and scary. These feeling wouldn't go away over time, they would only grow stronger and healthier. They didn't need sex to become one. As long as they were by each other's sides they were one.

_Touching, discovering you._

He gently pushed into her and for the second time that night, he made love to her. Eli slowly went into her as she made those wonderful noises. He saw her small hand grip the bed sheets as he pushed deeper into her. He had to shut his eyes, she was shining too brightly. Clare's soft legs wrapped around his waist as she let out a soft whimper. Eli claimed her lips in a kiss that explained all the pleasure that he was feeling.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

That's what he said in every thrust, every kiss, every moan. That's what he would always say to her, no matter the situation. She had to know how he felt, she _had_ too.

For the first time in five years, Eli let out two little tears. They weren't ones of sadness or tragedy, they were ones of love and happiness. Clare lifted up her head and kissed the two tears away. She brought his head down with her as they both continued to thrust into each other. They were both panting, barely able to hold in their noises. Their bodies moved together like a symphony, making beautiful music.

One thrust was all it took for them to come together. Cries of each other's names filled their ears and minds.

Eli slowly slipped off of her and laid down beside her. He pulled her so she was laying on her side, facing him. They were still breathing heavily. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies once more. They wanted to memorize each other right then and there, but they both took back their hands and smiled at each other. They didn't stop because they didn't want each other, they stopped because they realized something.

_They had time._

So Eli pulled her body into his arms and they began to fall asleep. But one thing was for sure, never before had they felt so complete.

_God, I love you._

**_...I really hope that this was good..._**

**_Be completely honest...I'm fine with people being blunt:)_**

**_...But right now I have to go write a report..._**

**_:)_**


End file.
